


Till The End Of Time

by Love2Write2626



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Kissing, Love, Making Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love2Write2626/pseuds/Love2Write2626
Summary: Logan/Marie are together after years of being tortured by Stryker, they are having a great life together married and very much in love. 20 years later Stryker shows up and takes Marie from Logan, and he has been spending the last 8 years looking for her with the help of the professor. Even though he knows she's alive, after many failed attempts he's afraid he won't ever find her.Logan and Marie are both MutantsLogan and Marie both have healing mutations, both of them do not age, Logan has the claws as he is Wolverine, and Marie has her poision skin (which she has control of)





	Till The End Of Time

Chapter 1 I own nothing  
Logan’s P.O.V

“Baby, I am going to find you, I always do” even though it is childish me and my girl, my wife, and most importantly my mate are playing our own version of hide and seek. 

“Is that so?” I hear her yell “Then come and get me” I heard her giggling, I followed her scent through the woods near our cabin where we live. Her scent is getting stronger and stronger.

“I’m getting closer baby” I yell, I hear more giggling, I finally reach a tree and I know she is behind it “Gotcha” I said walking around it expecting to see her, but I don’t, but her scent ends there. “MARIE?” I yell I hear nothing “Baby? This is scaring me say something”

“LOGAN” I finally hear her say, she sounds scared

“MARIE” I yell, I start running and after a few seconds I catch a hint of her scent, but also someone else’s. I run a little further and finally I see her “MARIE” I yell I could tell that she was scared she’s shaking “baby I’m here…” I was cut off by a man I never thought I would see again “Stryker?” I asked 

“Well, it’s good to see you again Wolverine” I walk closer and he holds up his hand “Come any closer, and I will slice her throat” he says sliding a knife underneath her neck  
“She’ll heal” I said looking at Marie trying to keep her calm

“Maybe…or maybe I’ll just keep slicing her neck till her head comes off”

“What do you want?” I asked 

“We never finished our testing on little rouge here, we need to finish so we will be taking her” my claws retract

“Like hell you will” I said, and before I could react I was I was knocked to the ground from behind and then I was being stabbed with some metal that is similar to my claws 

“NOOO, STOP IT” I hear Marie yell “I’ll go with you, just stop hurting him, please”

“No Marie” I said to the best of my ability

“Smart choice rouge” he said with a smirk then looked up at whoever was holding me down “Um, make it so he can’t follow us” I don’t know what he did all I know is I saw complete darkness  
\--------  
“MARIE” I yell sitting up screaming her name I take a few breaths and look around the room, I wipe some of the sweat off of my forehead. I really hope I didn’t wake up anyone in the mansion. I get out of the bed knowing I won’t be getting any more sleep tonight and walk to the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror and grab a hold of the dog tags around my neck, her dog tags. When we got married instead of only wearing wedding rings we wore each others tags, it might sound silly to some but it meant the world to us, I sigh 

“I’m going to find you baby, I know you are alive I can feel it” I said still clutching the tags “I love you” I said before leaving the bathroom….  
\----  
I walk downstairs so I can have some breakfast, when I first met these x-men I was not too sure about them, but even though I don’t particularly like them I do trust them…if that makes any sense.

“Good Morning Logan” Storm says

“Morning Storm sleep good?” I ask trying to be friendly

“I slept ok, how about you” I just gave her a look

“Another night mare?” she asked “Logan maybe you should talk to the professor about this”

“Storm, I appreciate your concern, but talking to Charles is not going to do anything. I’m not going to get a good night’s sleep into my wife is back in my arms.” I said before walking to sit down at the table

“Morning Logan” Scott said 

“One eye” I said acknowledging him

“Morning Logan” Jean said batting her eyes at me, she has tried to get me into bed many times, even after I have repeatedly told her I have no interest in her i have tried to tell her many times i have a Mate who i am very much in love with but she ignores me, also besides the fact that she is married to one eye

“Red” I said also acknowledging her

“Logan we have a mission that we will be going on later tonight” Storm said sitting down next to me

“Where to?” I asked

“There is an abandoned warehouse, about 2 hours from here Charles believes they are doing testing on mutants there” I nodded

“Ok” I said simply, we sat in silence for a few more minutes when Scott decided to start a conversation

“So have you and Charles had any leads on finding your wife?” he asked 

“No” I said taking a bite of my pancake, giving him a look that said drop the subject

“Logan, are you even sure she is still alive I mean it has been 8 years…”

“Shut it red” I said growling 

“I’m just saying that…”

“I know what your saying, but she is my Mate and I am her Mate we can feel each other I know she is alive, and that is the end of the subject” I said before standing up “I have a class to teach I said” walking away quickly. I walked to my room to change. Once I got in there I sat on the edge of the bed and clutched onto her dog tags again “I know you’re alive baby. And I’m going to find you”  
\-------  
Later that night once all the students had gone to sleep, we got into our stupid looking X-Men uniforms and boarded the jet, I sat down and buckled in when Jean decided to sit next to me

“This seat taken?” she asked trying to be cute

“Yes” I responded

“By who” she asked 

“Literally anyone but you” I said, she reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it

“You don’t mean that”

“Red you, have 5 seconds to let go of my hand, or you will regret it” she quickly snatched her hand away and walked to the seat closest to Scott since this was a 2 hour flight I decided to close my eyes and possibly get some rest  
\------  
“Logan” I heard her giggling “are you awake?” I opened one of my eyes and playfully said 

“No” she leaned down and kissed me, I tried to contain myself but after a few seconds I flipped us over so I was on top of her, and started kissing her everywhere I knew she liked. After a few minutes she flipped us back over, and straddled my waist.

“You know I love you right?” she asked

“I know baby, I love you too” my hands went to her hips we sat in silence for a few seconds and then she smiled 

“I’m going to take a shower” she said jumping up

“Mind if I join you?” I asked she just smirked again and ran to the bathroom shutting it behind her, I waited a few seconds before walking over and opening the bathroom door, but was immediately confused when I was suddenly standing outside. I grew angry when I saw Stryker standing there with a bloody knife

“Where is Marie?” I asked

“I told you not to come any closer”

“Where is she?” I asked but he didn’t answer and continued to walk away  
\----  
I jumped up gasping for air “Marie” I said 

“Logan are you ok?” Storm asked standing up from her seat and sat down next to me 

“Yeah, just another night mare”

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked

“No” I grumbled “how much longer till we get there” I asked changing the subject

“We are here” Scott said 

“Great” I said before jumping up and getting out of the jet I really needed some fresh air once everyone was off the jet we stood together and Scott was talking 

“There is an entrance in the south wing, from what the professor could tell that is the only part of the building that doesn’t have security guards” 

“Lead the way one eye” I said we were walking quietly behind him, it was a pretty long walk but it seemed Charles was right there was no security Scott used his laser to break the lock and we walked in. I looked around “This place is empty” I said

“Logan will you keep your voice down, this is only the south wing….” I tuned him out when I smelt a very familiar scent, it’s Marie’s scent I looked around and started to follow her smell to the best of my ability

“Logan we have to stay together” Scott said but I ignored him, I followed her scent to a sliding door, my claws retracted and I broke the lock, I looked around the room and after a few seconds I spotted her she was chained to a table she was covered in blood I ran over to her I quickly cut the chains from her arms and legs

“Marie” I said grabbing her hand “Marie baby wake up” I mumbled she groaned and opened her eyes and tears formed in her eyes

“Please stop” 

“Am I hurting you?” I asked letting go of her hand

“I’ll do whatever you want, just stop messing with my mind I know Logan’s not here”

“Marie baby, it’s me” I said

“Stop it” she mumbled and she was crying, I had to prove to her it was me but she wouldn’t open her eyes again, but then I knew how to prove it. Leaned down and kissed her neck lightly, and then whispered in her ear

“I’ll love you till the end of time” it was something we always said to each other especially when we were making love. Her eyes popped open and she looked at me she moved her hand up and touched my cheek “It’s me baby” I said she moved her hand down my neck and then smiled when she saw her chains hanging around my neck

“Logan” she said jumping up and hugging me, I pulled her close but I didn’t want to hug her too tight I didn’t want to hurt her. She could sense my fear “It’s ok the blood is from 3 hours ago the cuts are already healed” she said lifting up her shirt. I pulled her close to me “I love you Logan, and I knew you would find me”

“I love you too baby, I’m just sorry it took so long”

“Logan, where are you?” I heard Storm yell Marie jumped when the woman walked in 

“It’s ok, baby she’s a friend” she her face into my neck, she was always shy

“Storm, I want to introduce you to my wife Marie” her eyes went wide and she smiled

“Marie, baby this is Storm”

“Hi, honey” she said, Marie just hugged me tighter “You have no reason to be scared we are not going to hurt you. Logan has told us so much about you” 

“Guys we have to get out of here, some how the alarm got set off” Scott said running in, him and Jean ran over when they saw me holding someone 

“Who is this” Jean asked

“This is my wife Marie” Jean looked pissed off but I don’t really care “Marie, hold on to me, I’m going to get you out of here” she wrapped herself around me and we ran outside to the jet….


End file.
